You light up my life
by Kessalia
Summary: Romantik pur  Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs


CSI New York: You light up my life4

**CSI New York**

**- You light up my life -**

Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seit Destiny aus Chicago zurückgekehrt war. Trotzdem - und obwohl sie in psychologischer Behandlung war - kämpfte sie noch immer mit ihren schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Ständig brach sie in Tränen aus. Zudem litt sie unter Appetitlosigkeit, und nachts plagten sie Alpträume.

Mac war besorgt und beunruhigt zugleich. Deswegen hatte er sie auch zum Psychologen geschickt. Er selbst versuchte, Destiny zu trösten und für sie da zu sein, doch alles war vergebens. Er fühlte sich hilflos.

Das blieb den anderen nicht verborgen. Don und Stella sprachen ihn darauf an, als sie zusammen einen Fall bearbeiteten.

„Du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus, Mac", bemerkte Stella. „Was ist los?"

„Es ist wegen Destiny. Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie", antwortete er.

„Was ist denn mit ihr?", fragte Don.

„Sie bricht ständig in Tränen aus, isst kaum noch und wacht nachts schweißgebadet auf. Ich glaube, sie kämpft noch immer mit den Erinnerungen an Chicago, all das Leid, was ihr dort widerfahren ist. Selbst der Psychologe, zu dem sie seit einem Monat geht, ist ratlos", antwortete Mac. „Ich mache mir echt große Sorgen um sie."

„Kann ich verstehen", sagte Stella. „Sie wirkt in letzter Zeit immer so unglücklich und verwirrt. Wenn sie arbeitet, dann ist sie wie besessen. Sie gönnt sich kaum Pausen. Sie stürzt sich regelrecht in die Arbeit, so als wollte sie etwas vergessen. Manchmal scheint sie auch meilenweit neben sich zu stehen. Teilweise muss man sie mehrmals ansprechen, bevor sie reagiert."

„Das ist mir auch aufgefallen", meinte Don. „Jessy und ich haben schon mehrmals versucht, sie aufzuheitern, aber ohne Erfolg. Danny und Anna waren auch erfolglos."

„Meine Versuche waren auch vergebens", sagte Mac. „Mir bricht das Herz, sie so leiden zu sehen. Gleichzeitig fühle ich mich so hilflos. Ich möchte sie wieder glücklich sehen. Sie soll wieder lächeln und lachen können. Nur habe ich keine Idee, wie ich das anstellen soll."

Stella hatte eine Idee. Sie sah Don an und wusste, dass er die gleiche Idee hatte wie sie.

„Mac, du liebst Destiny doch, oder?", fragte sie.

Mac nickte irritiert.

„Wie sehr liebst du sie?", fragte Don.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das soll, aber ich liebe Destiny mehr als Worte es ausdrücken können", antwortete Mac.

„Könntest du dir ein Leben ohne sie vorstellen?", fragte Stella.

„Was sollen all diese Fragen? Soll das ein Verhör werden?", fragte Mac ungehalten.

„Beantworte einfach nur die Fragen, Mac. Vielleicht kommst du selbst dahinter", meinte Don.

Mac seufzte.

„Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne Destiny nicht mehr vorstellen", sagte er.

„Aber du hast Angst, sie zu verlieren, zum Beispiel an einen anderen Mann, oder?", fragte Don. „Schließlich ist sie hübsch und hat eine umwerfende Ausstrahlung. Die Männer liegen ihr zu Füßen, egal, wo sie hinkommt."

„Was soll das, Flack?"

Mac wurde langsam aber sicher wütend.

„Beruhige dich, Mac. Don hat das nur als Beispiel angeführt. Was er - und auch ich - damit sagen will, ist, dass du Destiny fest an dich binden solltest, um allen möglichen Konkurrenten klarzumachen, dass sie zu dir gehört", sagte Stella. „Verstehst du, worauf wir hinauswollen?"

Mac nickte. Er hatte verstanden.

„Ihr habt Recht", sagte er.

„Du solltest es allerdings nur tun, wenn du es auch wirklich willst", meinte Don.

Mac überlegte.

„Ja, ich will es wirklich. Destiny ist eine wunderbare Frau. Sie hat geschafft, was ich nicht mehr für möglich gehalten habe. Nur wenn sie glücklich ist, bin ich auch glücklich", meinte er.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann brauchst du uns nur Bescheid zu sagen. Wir helfen dir gerne", sagte Don. „Nicht wahr, Stella?"

Stella nickte.

„Das wäre nett. Ich glaube, ich könnte eure Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen", meinte Mac.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir in der Mittagspause ein wenig shoppen gehen?", schlug Stella vor.

Don und Mac waren einverstanden.



Alles war soweit besorgt und organisiert. Allerdings gab es ein Problem. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag hatte Destiny sich dazu entschieden zu arbeiten anstatt daheim zu bleiben, wie Mac es angeordnet hatte.

Don bemerkte sie als erster. Sofort eilte er zu Mac in dessen Büro.

„Mac, es gibt ein Problem", berichtete er.

„Was denn für ein Problem?", fragte dieser.

„Destiny ist hier im Crime Lab."

„Bitte was? Sie sollte doch heute zu Hause bleiben und sich ausruhen", sagte Mac.

„Du weißt doch, wie sie ist", meinte Don.

„Ja, leider", sagte Mac und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Heute Morgen habe ich als Lebensgefährte gesprochen, jetzt spreche ich als Vorgesetzter."

Er verließ sein Büro und machte sich auf die Suche nach Destiny. Lange musste er nicht suchen, denn sie war auf dem Weg zu ihm.

„Mac, ich habe hier den Bericht, auf den du wartest", sagte sie.

„Danke. Aber hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst dir heute frei nehmen?"

„Schon, aber..."

„Kein Aber, Des. Du bist momentan nicht in der Verfassung, um zu arbeiten. Deswegen wirst du jetzt sofort nach Hause fahren und dich ausruhen."

„Ist das ein Befehl?", fragte Destiny.

„Ja."

„Fein. Dann gehe ich jetzt", sagte Destiny und ging an ihm vorbei.

Als sie das Büro von Mac passierte, bemerkte sie, dass Don dort war und sie angrinste. Verwundert verließ sie das Crime Lab und fuhr nach Hause.

Mac kehrte in sein Büro zurück.

„Hoffentlich ist sie jetzt nicht wütend auf mich", meinte er.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn sie wütend ist, dann sieht sie anders aus. Eventuell ein wenig verletzt, aber deine Überraschung wird sie das ganz schnell vergessen lassen."

Don grinste Mac an.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte Mac.

„Du wirst es sehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte Don. „Schade, dass ich nicht ihr Gesicht sehen kann, wenn du sie überraschst."

„Ich werde es dir erzählen."

Don nickte.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt mal wieder an meine Arbeit", sagte er. „Viel Glück, Mac!"

„Danke, auch für die Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache", sagte Don und verließ Macs Büro.

Mac selbst machte sich auch an die Arbeit.



Am frühen Abend fuhr Mac nach Hause. Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag alles, was er zusammen mit Don und Stella besorgt hatte: zwei Dutzend roter Rosen, eine flache längliche Schachtel mit Schleife sowie ein kleines Kästchen.

Mit diesen Sachen in der Hand betrat er gut gelaunt das Haus und ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

Destiny lag auf der Couch und schlief.

Mac beobachtete sie eine Weile und ging dann näher. Er hielt ihr die Rosen unter die Nase und hoffte, dass sie von deren süßen Duft aufwachen würde.

Das tat Destiny auch. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den riesigen Strauß roter Rosen.

„Was...?", fragte sie irritiert. „Sind die für mich?"

„Ja. Zwei Dutzend roter Rosen für meine wundervolle Freundin", antwortete Mac lächelnd.

„Zwei Dutzend?"

„Ja, Liebling. Gefallen sie dir?"

„Sie sind wunderschön. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du mir Rosen schenkst."

„Betrachte es als Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten vorhin im Crime Lab. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund."

„So? Was denn noch?"

„Weil ich dich liebe", sagte Mac. „Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich."

Er reichte ihr die längliche Schachtel.

„Was ist das?", fragte Destiny neugierig.

„Mach es auf", antwortete Mac mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

Destiny entfernte die Schleife und öffnete die Schachtel.

„Eine Einladung?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja, zu einem Candlelight-Dinner heute Abend. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

„Gerne. Dann brauche ich wenigstens nicht zu kochen", meinte sie lächelnd.

Mac grinste.

„Ich stelle die Rosen ins Wasser", sagte er.

„Und ich gehe mich hübsch machen."

„Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig, mein Schatz. Du bist auch so schon hübsch."

„Danke für das Kompliment. Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Destiny und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Ich werde mich gleich ebenfalls umziehen", sagte Mac.

„Apropos: Welchen Stil soll ich wählen?", fragte Destiny.

„Den eleganten Stil. Ich würde sagen: Abendkleid."



Eine Dreiviertelstunde später war Destiny fertig. Sie hatte sich ihr grünes Abendkleid angezogen mit passenden Schuhen, passendem Jäckchen, passendem Schmuck und passender Handtasche. Sie hatte zudem ein dezentes Abendmake-up aufgetragen, und sie trug ihre Haare locker und romantisch-verspielt hochgesteckt.

Mac starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, als sie die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Wow! Du siehst wunderschön aus, wie eine Märchenprinzessin."

Destiny lächelte schüchtern.

Mac hielt ihr die Tür auf, als sie das Haus verließen und in den Wagen einstiegen. Sie fuhren zu einem der exklusivsten Restaurants.

Wieder war Mac ganz Gentleman: Er stieg aus, öffnete die Beifahrertür, half Destiny beim Aussteigen und ließ ihr den Vortritt beim Betreten des Restaurants. Die beiden steuerten direkt auf die Anmeldung zu.

„Guten Abend, die Herrschaften. Hatten Sie reserviert?", fragte der Mann dort.

„Ja, einen Tisch für zwei Personen auf den Namen Mac Taylor."

„Ah ja, da haben wir es ja. - Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Er führte die beiden zu einem Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke des Restaurants.

Mac war auch hier ganz Gentleman und schob Destinys Stuhl an den Tisch heran.

„Kann ich Ihnen schon irgend etwas bringen?", fragte ein herbeigeeilter Kellner.

Mac sah Destiny an.

„Was hältst du von Wein, Des?", fragte er.

Destiny nickte.

„Welchen Wein können Sie uns empfehlen?", fragte Mac den Kellner.

„Wir haben da einen lieblichen Rotwein, den ich den Herrschaften empfehlen kann."

„Klingt gut", meinte Destiny.

„Dann nehmen wir den", entschied Mac.

Der Kellner nickte.

„Darf ich den Herrschaften auch schon die Speisekarte bringen?", fragte er.

„Ja, bitte", antwortete Mac.

Der Kellner nickte wieder, ging und kam wenig später mit dem Wein und den Speisekarten wieder.

Mac und Destiny studierten die Karten und trafen dann ihre Auswahl.



Nach dem Essen, als die Teller abgeräumt waren, tranken Mac und Destiny noch Wein. Mac betrachtete Destiny liebevoll.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du wunderschön aussiehst?", fragte Mac.

„Ich glaube, schon ungefähr zehn Mal", antwortete Destiny lächelnd.

„Ich könnte es dir immer wieder sagen, ganz einfach deshalb, weil es die Wahrheit ist."

Destiny sah ihn lächelnd an.

Mac wurde auf einmal ernst und ergriff Destinys Hand. Er räusperte sich.

„Des, die Rosen und all das hier haben einen ganz anderen Grund als den, den ich dir genannt habe, jedenfalls nicht den mit der Entschuldigung", sagte Mac. „Du hast mich von dem Moment an, als du damals mein Büro betreten hast, verzaubert. Im Nachhinein denke ich, dass ich mich sofort in dich verliebt habe. Als Carlos Foster damals in der Bank die Waffe auf dich gerichtet hatte, hatte ich Angst, dich wieder zu verlieren. Nicht nur, weil du ein Mitglied meines Teams bist, sondern weil ich gemerkt habe, dass du mir das geben könntest, was ich lange Zeit schmerzlich vermisst habe: Liebe und Geborgenheit sowie ein Zuhause. Du hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es auch noch ein Leben außerhalb des Crime Lab gibt. Des, deine Liebe, deine Fürsorge, deine Stärke, all das haben aus mir den Mann gemacht, der jetzt hier vor dir sitzt. Du bist eine wunderbare Frau, hübsch, intelligent, mutig und mit einem starken Charakter. Mit dir an meiner Seite fühle ich mich vollkommen und unverwundbar. Deine Liebe gibt mir Kraft und baut mich immer wieder auf. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich liebe dich mehr als Worte es auszudrücken vermögen. Destiny Skye Castlereagh, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Destiny war völlig überrascht. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit einem Heiratsantrag.

„Mac, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das kommt so unerwartet", stammelte sie.

„Bitte sag nicht nein", flehte Mac.

Destiny lächelte.

„Mac, ich liebe dich auch, mehr als mein Leben sogar. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich auch nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich fühle mich bei dir sicher und geborgen. Deswegen lautet meine Antwort: Ja, ich werde mit Freuden deine Frau!"

Mac fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Bis zuletzt hatte er Angst gehabt, Destiny könnte ihm doch noch einen Korb geben.

Freudestrahlend holte Mac das kleine Kästchen aus seiner Jacketttasche hervor und schob es Destiny zu.

„Mach es auf", sagte er.

Destiny öffnete es zaghaft.

„Aber das ist ja ein...", staunte sie.

„Ein Verlobungsring, ja. Wenn du den trägst, ist es offiziell und jeder kann es sehen", sagte Mac.

„Er ist wunderschön."

Mac nahm ihre Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger.

Der kleine Diamant funkelte strahlend, als Mac sich über den Tisch beugte und seine Verlobte und zukünftige Ehefrau küsste.

ENDE


End file.
